deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 17
20:00 < abudhabi> Let's see. Last time, you were still on Tobia, still shopping. 20:00 < abudhabi> Ziggy wanted something from the doctor that I can't recall. 20:00 < Natsu> ((It's ok we only fucked with you a little :))) 20:01 < Ishmael> (always going to think of david bowie when I see ziggy) 20:01 < Natsu> ((Quantum Leap!!!!)) 20:01 < Ishmael> ((oh noooooes)) 20:01 < Ishmael> ((Sliders was so much better)) 20:02 -!- Liam is now known as Nevar 20:02 < Ziggy> She was going to try to persuade the doctor to administer one dose of anagathics 'to minimize the chance something might go wrong during procedure', since she'll be missing a dose around that time otherwise! 20:03 < abudhabi> Int/Soc + Persuade -2. The doctor may need persuading to prescribe you the anagathics in the first place. 20:04 < Ziggy> !2d6 20:04 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (1+5). Total: 6. 20:06 < abudhabi> The doctor does not prescribe anagathics to Ziggy. Would you like to acquire them more... subtly? 20:06 < Ziggy> Yup. 20:06 < abudhabi> Int + Streetwise. 20:07 < Ziggy> Simply trying to purchase them openly didn't work. Trying to play off the medical establishment's dread of liability issues didn't work. 20:07 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 20:07 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (1+2)+3. Total: 6. 20:08 < Ziggy> Threatening to sue doesn't even work well in theory when it's preemptive. 20:08 < abudhabi> Ziggy attempts to gain anagathics by following some offers on the darknet. However, during a meeting with a supposed supplier in a dark alley... 20:09 < abudhabi> "You're under arrest!" booms a police officer arriving on the scene with four subordinates. They're armed! 20:10 < Ziggy> "What seems to be the problem, officer?" 20:11 < abudhabi> As Ziggy tries to talk her way out of it, the dealer does not and makes a run for it! 20:11 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,4 20:11 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,4": (4+5)+2, (5+3)+2, (5+4)+2, (3+6)+2. Total: 11 10 11 11. 20:12 < abudhabi> He's tazed before he takes three steps. 20:12 * Ziggy feigns a distant air of sympathy. 20:12 < abudhabi> "You're under arrest on charges of attempting to purchase controlled substances." 20:12 < abudhabi> Do you resist being arrested? 20:13 < Kryzzyx> ((ohdear)) 20:13 < Ziggy> Nope! Looks like my drug budget might have to be my lawyer budget. 20:15 < Natsu> ((power just went down )) 20:15 < abudhabi> Who's on watch on the ship? 20:15 < Arthur> !d2: Nevar or me? 20:15 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Nevar or me?": (1). Total: 1. 20:16 < Arthur> Apparently it's Nev's problem. 20:16 * Nevar is on the bridge 20:17 < abudhabi> Nevar: A messenger bot appears near the ship and contacts the ship to attempt to make a delivery. 20:17 * Arthur is planning out the ship's new layout, once the 4 points of armour have been removed and the low berths replaced with emergency low berths. 20:17 * Nevar will accept and take the message 20:19 < abudhabi> Nevar: It's for Arthur. A formal notification that a member of his crew has been arrested. The address of the holding facility is provided, as are charges - just one: attempt to purchase controlled substances. 20:19 * Nevar sighs 20:19 * Kryzzyx tries to purchase some fancy space cigars of some type in some kind of fancy space cigar space case (assuming that tobacco or an equivalent isn't illegal). 20:20 < Nevar> @Arthur, has Kryzzyx left the ship at all? I think he might have got caught trying to buy lunch in town@ 20:20 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*100 20:20 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*100": (5)*100. Total: 500. 20:20 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Available for 500 Cr. 20:20 * Kryzzyx buys them! 20:20 < Arthur> @I think I just saw him leave, it'd be really impressive if he got arrested already.@ 20:20 < abudhabi> That's like a fourth of an average person's salary. 20:21 < Ishmael> ((space cuba!)) 20:21 < Kryzzyx> ((I left to get some armor made/tailored, unless the new house rules or the armory took over that plan last week)) 20:21 < Nevar> @Messenger bot dropped of notification for you - someone's been nicked for attemping to purchase controled substances - wand me to open it and read it for you or you want to come up and read it for yourself?@ 20:21 < Arthur> ((We were getting armour for you)) 20:21 * Arthur pops onto the bridge 20:21 < Arthur> "Let's have a look shall we?" 20:23 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's Ziggy. Apparently, she's been apprehended when buying anagathics from a street dealer. 20:23 < Natsu> ((here hpone screen keeps locking)) 20:23 < Kryzzyx> ((ok then. I just left for cicars and lunch)) 20:24 * Arthur face palms 20:24 * Kryzzyx returns, puffing on a big cigar, the smoke of which enters his mouth and escapes by seething through various separations on his exoskeleton. 20:24 * Kryzzyx looks at the crew expressing frustration, but doesn't seem to pick up on it, 20:25 < Arthur> "Right. I'm going to go meet the shipwrights and get this refit checked over so they can get started, can you see how deep a hole Ziggy dug for herself and if I need to start pulling strings?" 20:25 < Nevar> "Can do" 20:25 < abudhabi> Ziggy: BTW, did you have any items of TL11 or above on you at the time of your arrest? 20:25 * Nevar heads off for the local cop shop 20:27 * Kryzzyx watches Nevar wander off and shrugs. He starts assessing the ship for any remaining damage, and setting Slick up to the task of resolving it. 20:28 * Ishmael sighs at the silly human, with only the now chain smoking bug to be sane with 20:28 < Ziggy> I'm pretty sure there's not much need to tote around a laser rifle on Tobia, and I don't think I've had time to buy much else yet. 20:29 * Kryzzyx looks at Ishmael. "What's with him?" 20:29 < abudhabi> Very good. They're not pressing charges for violating the Permitted Personal Technology Act. 20:29 < abudhabi> Ziggy, Nevar: Ziggy has been in custody for an hour and a half when Nevar gets to the donut repository. 20:30 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You have been searched and jailed, but not otherwise mistreated. 20:30 < abudhabi> Nevar: What do? 20:31 * Nevar reviews the law and see if the fact Ziggy wasn't caught actually negotiating the deal will let me get her off the charges... no crime actually occured before they busted them after all so loophole maybe? 20:32 < abudhabi> Are you trying to Edu/Soc + Advocate? 20:32 * Nevar is indeed 20:32 < abudhabi> You should roll. 20:32 < Ziggy> Apparently the dealer was not an undercover agent, but I think they tend to wait until the agreement is made, but before anything changes hands. 20:33 < Nevar> !2d6+2 : Edu + Advocate to try and fine a flaw in the charges 20:33 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Edu + Advocate to try and fine a flaw in the charges": (5+1)+2. Total: 8. 20:33 < Ishmael> ((mitigating circumstances? isn't it medically nessecary for her? or is it just a drug problem?)) 20:33 < Ziggy> Debatable! 20:33 < Ziggy> I guess that's what Advocate is for. 20:34 < abudhabi> It appears the cops had smart dust on the dealer, and had the encounter recorded. 20:34 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:34 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+3). Total: 6. 20:34 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6*10000 20:34 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6*10000": (3+3)*10000. Total: 60000. 20:34 < abudhabi> Ziggy is fined 60 KCr. 20:34 < Ziggy> Whooooa. 20:35 * Nevar tells Ziggy he'll send her a bill for his legal services too - he's probably joking though 20:35 * Ziggy obviously can't pay the fine. 20:36 * Nevar sighs and pays the fine - and trusts Ziggy understands she owes him 20:37 < abudhabi> Ziggy is released! 20:37 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:37 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (4). Total: 4. 20:37 < abudhabi> The proceedings took 4 hours. 20:39 < Arthur> Right, so for the ship's refit, I'm looking at selling 4 points of Crystaliron (10dtons, 1.6MCr), 10 low berths (5 dtons, 0.5 MCr) and getting 2 emergency low berths instead (2 dtons, 0.2Mcr) 20:40 < abudhabi> Normal procedure is that you can get half price on the gear you swap out. I believe Nevar already rolled to get you 55% instead. 20:40 < Arthur> Yup 20:40 < Ziggy> "Another day on the treadmill, going nowhere. I still need what I came here for." 20:40 < Arthur> !2.1*0.55 20:40 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "2.1*0.55": 2.1*0.55. Total: 1.155. 20:41 < Arthur> 0.955 MCr profit, freed up 13 dtons of cargo space so we have 18 dtons total now. 20:42 < Nevar> "what are you trying to get Ziggy?" 20:42 < Arthur> Add the costs for the armoury's new loadout and the 928940 Credits for the Speedle Mk3. 20:43 < Nevar> ((done)) 20:44 < Arthur> !750000+70000 20:44 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "750000+70000": 750000+70000. Total: 820000. 20:44 < Ziggy> "A medical treatment to heal the damage caused by a poisoning, more than twenty years ago. My insurance would never pay for it. I can obtain it here, with the credit you gave me, but I haven't had a dose of anagathics in weeks, and right before a radical procedure is a bad time to go cold turkey." 20:44 < Arthur> !820000/928940 20:44 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "820000/928940": 820000/928940. Total: 0.882726548539195. 20:45 < Arthur> 88% of the Speedle Mk3's cost is the hull and armour... 20:45 < Ziggy> "Unfortunately, everyone involved seems to be very uptight about this." 20:45 < Nevar> "from the charges you were caught down an alleyway with a guy who had a lot more than just anagathics on him" 20:46 < Nevar> "Thats probably why - what have you tried so far?" 20:47 < Ziggy> "He was far from my first choice. I tried purchasing them online, in stores, and as a last resort, asking for just one dose from my doctor. They don't seem to think they're accountable for this." 20:47 < Natsu> ((moo)) 20:47 -!- Remmon_ Remmon@Nightstar-s85aaf.ip.telfort.nl has joined #Traveller 20:47 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-on9uag.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:48 -!- Liam is now known as Nev 20:48 < abudhabi> http://pastebin.com/LybeiJeD 20:50 -!- Nevar Liam@Nightstar-on9uag.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has quit timeout: 121 seconds 20:50 -!- Arthur Remmon@Nightstar-s85aaf.ip.telfort.nl has quit timeout: 121 seconds 20:50 -!- Remmon_ is now known as Arthur 20:51 -!- Nev is now known as Nevar 20:51 < Arthur> (I assume arranging the refit is not a problem?) 20:51 < Nevar> "Well, I'll keep an eye out for some, lets see what we can do" 20:52 < Nevar> ((can i roll broker to find some anagathics on the open market?)) 20:53 < abudhabi> The econo-legal situation is that while anagathics themselves are not banned, the PPTA heavily restricts manufacturing of synthetics, and the products of illicit manufacturing are illegal too. Add to that the extreme rarity and scarcity of natural anagathics and the prescription-only status of government-approved anagathics, and you've got the present situation of not being able to get them without extreme effort. 20:54 * Nevar does not have the contacts for this then 20:55 < Ziggy> Unless I can try something I've already tried before again, it appears I'm out of options! 20:55 < abudhabi> You can roll Int/Soc + Broker -6 to find and purchase some anyway. 20:56 < Nevar> !2d6+3-6 : Nev trys to find a way 20:56 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Nev trys to find a way": (5+5)+3-6. Total: 7. 20:56 < Ziggy> Of those I'm pretty sure getting them illegally is the easiest. Too bad I get arrested even on a minor failure. 20:57 < abudhabi> Nevar: You manage to find a dose. At a 50x markup. 20:57 < Ziggy> I'll roll Streetwise again to try to help? Can I buy rating 1 expert programs for a wafer jack? 20:57 < Nevar> "sweet Bejezuz thats an expensive habit to have" 20:58 < Ziggy> "Not usually that expensive. This place simply loves quasi-justified extortion." 20:58 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You can retry Streetwise at a cumulative -1 for every retry (and you tried once already). Expert programs are restricted. 20:59 < Ziggy> So, that's a no, and I'd be rolling at +2. And someone's out to get me. 21:00 < abudhabi> You can just rough it. You're unlikely to fail the aging roll. ;) 21:01 < Ziggy> More than unlikely, but that's not the problem. Yeah, I'm not going to try if there's a 40%+ chance of getting arrested. 21:01 < Ziggy> (And 100K is too expensive, too.) 21:03 * Ziggy talks with her doctor again. Maybe they can reassure her that the treatment is going to work fine despite the unnecessary roughness. Or maybe convince her to boycott the whole planet, one or the other. 21:04 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: "You'll be fine, ma'am. We're professionals." 21:04 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled ""You'll be fine, ma'am. We're professionals."": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 21:05 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Do you want to resist being reassured? :V 21:05 < Ziggy> Not without evidence, that's just obstinance! 21:07 < abudhabi> So. Anyone doing anything special during a) the four days that Ziggy waits to have her op, b) the two weeks that the Heimdall is getting a refit? 21:07 * Nevar if Artrhur tells me where we're off to next I'll start buying trade goods 21:08 < Ziggy> The only other thing Ziggy has to do is shopping, and it seems like anything better than a TL10 comm is illegal for her to buy! 21:08 * Arthur does research into the events on Tobia and waits for word from his contacts. 21:08 * Kryzzyx gets used to the new speedle if they have it! 21:09 < abudhabi> Permits are granted chiefly to government employees. If you're a low level peon in the bureaucracy, you could buy TL11 stuff! 21:09 < Arthur> (Alternatively, you can take advantage of our mercenary license) 21:09 < abudhabi> Or shop at the starport electronics store. 21:09 < Ziggy> Does a mercenary license let me buy police brainware, though? 21:10 < Arthur> It does at the starport electronics store? 21:10 < Ziggy> I'd like to get those really fancy goggles I wanted at the spaceport. I don't need them while I'm on-world. 21:10 * Ishmael does burly engineer things 21:11 < Ziggy> I guess I can do that, then. They're probably not going to find out I have a wafer jack let alone what I'm using in it. 21:11 * Kryzzyx does buggy mechanic things 21:11 < Ziggy> That would have helped earlier, since it gives me a +1 DM to streetwise, deception, and investigation. 21:11 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Does that mean plastering your quarters in old papers and mucus? 21:12 < Kryzzyx> ((not today) 21:12 < abudhabi> You can purchase most personal electronics at the startport, and some of the more common augments too. Nothing too serious, but wafer jacks, comms and the like are available. 21:13 < Ziggy> I just need the wafers, I can't afford augments anyway. 21:14 < abudhabi> Sure. 21:15 * Nevar asks arthur where we are headding next? 21:15 * Arthur has no clue yet, I believe. 21:16 * Nevar will wait till we know where we're heading before buying trade goods then 21:16 < abudhabi> Arthur's not sure if Arthur has a clue? 21:16 < Ziggy> https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/22129690/Shopping%20List.txt This is the stuff Ziggy is buying and the other stuff Ziggy would buy if she had another 50,000 credits (though it seems that ended up paying the fine.) 21:16 * Nevar paid for the fine 21:16 < Ziggy> We're headed to Mirage, aren't we? We discussed that on the way over! 21:16 < Arthur> Well, I haven't received any information yet. 21:17 < Ziggy> Carrying luxury goods and/or advanced electronics. 21:18 * Nevar will see what i can find on the market then 21:18 * Ziggy informs Nevar, having done the research last month while recovering from third degree burns. 21:19 * Nevar goes to find a merchant 21:20 < abudhabi> Stuff up to Tl15 is available. Some of this stuff they don't have on-site, but they can order it within a week. 21:20 < Nevar> !2d6+2+6 : finding a seller Edu + Broker + 6 21:20 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "finding a seller Edu + Broker + 6": (4+4)+2+6. Total: 16. 21:21 < Nevar> !d6 additional goods 21:21 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "d6 additional goods": (2-2). Total: 0. 21:21 < Nevar> !d6 : Additional goods 21:21 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Additional goods": (2). Total: 2. 21:21 < Nevar> !d6,2 21:21 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "d6,2": (6), (5). Total: 6 5. 21:21 < Nevar> !d6,2 21:21 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "d6,2": (6), (3). Total: 6 3. 21:21 < Natsu> ((This is why I need more propellers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avtzO8ZGolM)) 21:22 < Nevar> 63 - Illegal Drugs, 65 - Illegal Weapons 21:22 < Arthur> !2d6+2: An unmarked roll 21:22 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "An unmarked roll": (3+6)+2. Total: 11. 21:22 * Nevar has found someone rather on the shady side... 21:23 < abudhabi> Ignore those results unless you're going for a black market dealer. 21:24 < Arthur> !40/14 21:24 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "40/14": 40/14. Total: 2.85714285714286. 21:24 < Arthur> We've got spare parts + 3 dtons of Speedle mk3 21:24 < abudhabi> Arthur: You get called in for another meeting with your contact on the day Ziggy goes to get her treatment. 21:24 * Arthur goes to meet his contact, lets Nevar know he's going out. 21:25 * Nevar acknoledges the fact and continues to work out the best trade goods 21:25 < Ishmael> ((was, the next planet, mirage or the intervening one, the one with my ship on it, or was that this planet?)) 21:25 < Arthur> ((That would be Ayldem, IIRC?) 21:25 < Ishmael> (right) 21:26 < Ishmael> ((noooes)) 21:26 < abudhabi> Arthur: You meet him in a motel room downtown. "Who has two thumbs and has your papers?" 21:27 < Arthur> "I'm hoping it's you." 21:27 < abudhabi> Your contact appears to have both arms now, yes. 21:27 < Ziggy> (Our Planet is the planet between Mirage and Tobia.) 21:27 < abudhabi> Nevar: You know it's a different kind of roll to look for black market and non-black market dealers, yes? 21:29 * Nevar did not - so he meets a merchant who is apparently a little dodgey but he dosn't know that because he dosn't do the little nudge nudge wink wink that makes the merchant open the back room for his more discerning customers 21:31 < abudhabi> Arthur: "Here's your investigation warrant," hands you documents, "your promotion papers," hands you more documents, "the accumulated findings on the replicant and the case," hands you a LOT of documents, "your diplomatic immunity papers as an envoy to the Darrian Confederation," hands you some more papers, "and finally, your letter of marque in case you need to destroy someone semi-officially," hands you just one more sheet. 21:32 < abudhabi> "Questions?" 21:32 < Arthur> "It's always struck me as odd that these require piles of paperwork." 21:32 * Arthur hold up the whole pile 21:32 < Arthur> "And a letter of marque is just that." 21:32 * Arthur holds up just the letter 21:33 < abudhabi> "It's supposed to be easily presentable - and disposable." 21:34 < Arthur> "I'm sure someone's got a whole filing cabinet of forms and paperwork to support it somewhere. And diplomatic immunity for the Darrian confederation? I suppose it's an obvious choice for the tech." 21:34 < abudhabi> "It's a place to start. They're allies, yes, but that doesn't mean there aren't any factions in there hostile to us. And they do apparently have the technology for this kind of stunt." 21:35 < Arthur> "Right then. I'll take it from here, here's to hoping we can get to the bottom of this." 21:35 < abudhabi> "Yes, indeed. Good luck, Arthur." 21:36 < Arthur> "And good luck to you. Don't lose another arm." 21:36 * Arthur heads back to the ship with his pile of paperwork. 21:37 < Nevar> !3d6+2+1 : Purchasing Luxurary Goods 21:37 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Purchasing Luxurary Goods": (6+5+4)+2+1. Total: 18. 21:37 < Nevar> !d6 : Tons available 21:37 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Tons available": (4). Total: 4. 21:37 * Nevar purchases 4dtons of Luxurary goods at 55% of base price 21:39 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Do you need to make any rolls for your operations and stuff? IIRC, no. 21:39 * Arthur files his paperwork in his safe. 21:39 * Nevar looks to buy cybernetics 21:39 < Ziggy> (Haha, that's why I suggested it!) 21:40 < Ziggy> Yeah, They're Professionals and these are the best medical facilities in the sector. 21:40 < Nevar> !3d6+2+1 : Cybernetics Purchases 21:40 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Cybernetics Purchases": (6+3+1)+2+1. Total: 13. 21:40 < Nevar> !d6: tons cybernetics available 21:40 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "tons cybernetics available": (1). Total: 1. 21:41 * Nevar buys 1dton of Cybernetics for 85% of base price 21:41 < abudhabi> Nevar: Common small stuff is available at the starport. Other stuff is NOT available on the planet, because restrictions. 21:41 < Ziggy> 40,000 of the credits Nev gave her go toward it. 21:41 < abudhabi> You could get cyberware up to TL10 there, though. 21:41 * Arthur gets to work working his way through a pile of investigation results. 21:42 < Ziggy> To the medical procedure, I mean! 21:42 < Arthur> !d6: Days? 21:42 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Days?": (6). Total: 6. 21:42 * Arthur gets started on the paperwork 21:42 * Nevar purchases medical supplies for trade 21:43 * Arthur calls Ziggy in when she's back from being operated on 21:43 * Nevar forget medical suplies, purchasing pharaceuticals 21:43 < Nevar> !3d6+2+1+1 @ Pharmaceutical purchase 21:43 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "3d6+2+1+1 @ Pharmaceutical purchase": (1+2+3)+2+1+1@Pharmaceuticalpurchase. Total: . 21:45 < Nevar> !3d6+2+1+2 : Advance vehicles purchasing 21:45 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Advance vehicles purchasing": (6+2+2)+2+1+2. Total: 15. 21:45 < Nevar> !d6 tons availabel advanced vehicles 21:45 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "d6 tons availabel advanced vehicles": (5-5-5). Total: -5. 21:45 < Nevar> !d6 21:45 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "d6": (1). Total: 1. 21:45 * Nevar purchases 1 ton of advance vehicles at 75% base price 21:45 * Ziggy looks considerably different, what with having shining hair, golden skin and seeming to glow rather than looking kind of scruffy and greyish-tan. The effect also makes her look like she's about twenty years younger, for that matter. Still identifiable by the mismatched eyes, odd fashion sense, and so on. 21:46 < Arthur> "Hhmm. Are you sure you're the one we hired back on Berg?" 21:47 < Ziggy> "Should we check if I'm an android replacement?" 21:48 < abudhabi> (Cut to Arthur giving Ziggy a full examination behind closed doors. :V) 21:48 < Arthur> "I doubt they'd find anything without a full autopsy. And that would require me to replace you anyways. Let's assume you're still you." 21:48 < Ziggy> "Seems probable, they didn't charge me enough for that." 21:48 < Arthur> "Let's get down to business." 21:48 * Nevar will look for another merchant 21:49 < Arthur> "You've heard the news about the duke of Tobia being a replicant, right?" 21:49 < Nevar> !2d6+7 : Finding a new merchant 21:49 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Finding a new merchant": (5+4)+7. Total: 16. 21:49 < Ziggy> "I was the one who told you." 21:49 < Arthur> "Exactly. This here." 21:49 * Arthur gestures at the papers strewn about the table 21:49 < Nevar> !3d6+3 : Puchasing cybernetics 21:49 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Puchasing cybernetics": (3+4+3)+3. Total: 13. 21:49 < Nevar> !d6: tons available 21:49 * Ziggy takes a look. 21:49 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "tons available": (2). Total: 2. 21:49 < Arthur> "Is the full extent of the investigation into the matter so far." 21:50 * Nevar purchases 2 tons of cybernetics at 85% base price 21:51 < Arthur> "You've got a background in investigations and from what I've seen, the skills to match that background." 21:51 < Nevar> !3d6+2+1 : Purchasing lux goods 21:51 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Purchasing lux goods": (4+4+4)+2+1. Total: 15. 21:51 < Nevar> !d6 : Tons available 21:51 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Tons available": (2). Total: 2. 21:51 < Arthur> "So you can give me a hand sorting through this and seeing if the locals missed anything." 21:51 < Ziggy> "Very well." 21:51 * Nevar purchases 2 tons of lux goods for 75% base price (cargo bay now full 21:52 * Ziggy sits down to sort through ye paperwork in search of inconsistencies and whatnot. 21:55 < abudhabi> High points: Replicant is organic AI genetically identical and phenotyically almost identical to the presumed late duke. The investigation is chaos. They have several psions in custody, but the organization was cellular and individuals know little outside of their need-to-know. 21:57 < abudhabi> The origin of the replicant is not imperial, and leads suggest that it was purchased or otherwise by the traitors somehow from sources located outside of the Imperium. 21:57 < Ziggy> "This is strange technology. No brain implants are mentioned." 21:58 < abudhabi> *otherwise acquired 21:58 < abudhabi> *phenotypically 21:58 < Ziggy> "Building an organic mind at the molecular level is at the high-end, even for Ancient tech." 21:58 < Arthur> "And with how much information is missing, several of the big wigs are still at large. They may have escaped off planet and even if they didn't, they may never be found." 21:59 < abudhabi> Some of the higher ups have escaped. Several were slain in the fighting, and one died in custody. 22:00 < abudhabi> There is an ongoing subplot going on where everyone involved tries to implicate everyone else at being at fault for that last one. 22:00 < Ziggy> "This is a bit out of my league, I think." 22:00 < abudhabi> -an ongoing 22:00 < abudhabi> (I have lost the ability to form sentences. Help.) 22:01 < Arthur> "I'm afraid this is a bit out of everyone's league. We'll have to make do." 22:01 < Ziggy> "What are we being hired to do, and why aren't elite Imperial Intelligence agents doing it?" 22:03 < Arthur> "We're being hired to get to the bottom of this. And I'm sure there's plenty of others, Imperial intelligence included, working on this." 22:03 < Ziggy> "Ah. 'Throw it all against the wall and see what sticks'." 22:03 < Arthur> "Whoever did this infiltrated very deeply into the sector's command structure, so hiring total outsiders to run an investigation makes sense." 22:04 * Arthur checks if there's any evidence as to what happened to the psion that died in custody. 22:06 < abudhabi> Arthur: You have two documents claiming it was suicide - by hanging and slitting his wrists, respectively - one document claiming death from torture, three documents claiming that he was slain trying to escape, and one saying that his head just randomly exploded. 22:06 * Arthur facepalms some more 22:07 < Arthur> "And apparently one of the psions committed suicide by hanging and slitting his wrists after being tortured to death while getting shot while trying to escape. Oh and his head exploded." 22:08 < Arthur> "Let's get our thinking caps on and visit the morgue shall we? I'd like to see the state of this body..." 22:09 < Ziggy> "He wasn't some common prisoner. The first two are likely lies, possibly they were all excuses to cover a botched torture session." 22:09 < Arthur> "Possibly, but you'd think a coroner would be able to tell the difference between an exploded head and suicide by hanging." 22:09 * Arthur checks to see who wrote these respective documents 22:10 < Ziggy> "Though I wouldn't discount an escape attempt if they didn't know how to deal with teleportors or telepaths in the interrogation room-slash-torture chamber." 22:10 < abudhabi> Arthur: There IS an autopsy report. From the top: cranial rupture, broken neck, seven bullet wounds, various minor lacerations and incisions. 22:11 * Arthur is now more confused. 22:11 < Ziggy> "That sounds like an escape attempt to me." 22:11 < Arthur> "Tortured, teleported out, shot, blew his brain out trying to escape?" 22:12 < Ziggy> "I'm guessing overkill. We'd have to see the timeline of the injuries." 22:12 < Ziggy> "Far too elaborate for suicide or an accident." 22:12 < abudhabi> Arthur: These reports are authored by the facility guards, the warden, a janitor, an interrogator and the medic. 22:12 < Arthur> "I concur. In which case it's unlikely to be interesting to us. Let the professional standards commission handle this particular mess." 22:13 < abudhabi> Curiously, most of them also claim, with some plausibility, to suffer from PTSD or shellshock. 22:14 < Ziggy> "If the injuries were from the fall, I have an amusing theory, but yes, I think we're wasting our time with this." 22:16 < Arthur> @Nev, how long until we're ready to leave?@ 22:17 < Ziggy> "For the escape attempt to be this effective, I'd expect he had help on the inside, for what it's worth." 22:17 < Nevar> !d6 22:17 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "d6": (3). Total: 3. 22:17 < Nevar> @I've been ready for 3 days, the bays are loaded... didnt want to disturb your reading@ 22:18 < Ziggy> "Medical help--overkill would be consistent with someone rampaging on all the drugs." 22:19 < Arthur> "Possibly. But whoever it was, they're unlikely to have leads up the chain. There is a good chance this guy was our only link up the chain on this world. Or one of the psions who fled." 22:19 * Arthur checks if any of the equipment and all seized from the psions was at all interesting 22:21 < abudhabi> Arthur: Psionic drugs, psionic augmentation implants, one small potential testing facility, a partially constructed facility for fabrication of psionic armour. 22:21 < Arthur> No 'Made in China' tags on anything, I presume :p 22:22 < abudhabi> None of this was made on Theta Borealis 1339, no. 22:23 < Arthur> @Well, if we're loaded and ready to go, get us permission from trafcon. We're leaving. We may want to detour to Ayldem instead of jumping straight to Mirage so we can pick up or sell Ishmael's boat and see if they found anything interesting.@ 22:24 < Arthur> (Ayldem, Darchona, Mirage, Gazulin, Alexin, etc) 22:24 < abudhabi> Any objections to this plan, crew? 22:25 < Nevar> @Your call but I assumed a straight run to Mirage for trade - so we wont have anything to sell for 2 jumps rather than 1@ 22:25 < Ziggy> "That'll take an extra week..." 22:25 < Nevar> @we can afford it mind@ 22:25 < Ziggy> "We might miss our medic, I sent the credits to bring her to Tobia before we left Berg, and it's five weeks from there to Mirage by courier." 22:25 < Arthur> @My current plans don't involve a return to this region of space for some time, I figure Ishmael will need to get his things in order back on Ayldem.@ 22:26 < Ishmael> @It's been waiting a awile, and can keep waiting, could help with a bit of cargo space however.@ 22:27 < Arthur> "Did you send that courier before the fleet arrived at Berg?" 22:27 < Ziggy> "He could leave for Ayldem from Our Planet and meet us on Mirage, or at the rendevous point of your choice." 22:27 < Ziggy> "No, shortly before we left." 22:27 < Arthur> "That's a week ago, it's got four weeks to go before it reaches Mirage then." 22:27 < Arthur> (Wait, 2 weeks refitting) 22:28 < Arthur> "Let me check something." 22:28 * Arthur goes to check if anybody can confirm whether or not martial law at Berg has been lifted yet. 22:29 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:29 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 22:29 < abudhabi> Arthur: A dispatch from 3 days ago indicates that yes, it has been lifted. 22:30 < Arthur> "Dispatch from 3 days ago says it's been lifted, your courier's got a ten day headstart on us." 22:30 < Ziggy> "I didn't think Martial Law stopped basic communications." 22:31 < Arthur> "Nobody was getting in or out except military ships. And I doubt they were hauling civvie mail." 22:31 < Ziggy> "If you're wrong, it could mean life and death for us and our recruit. How vital is this detour?" 22:32 < Arthur> "So we should have four days to spend and still get there before them, assuming they take practically no time anywhere." 22:32 < Arthur> @Ishmael, how sad will you be if we can't make it to Ayldem?@ 22:33 < Arthur> @You just need to check up on and sell your boat there, right?@ 22:34 < abudhabi> Hauling of a small craft for up to 10 parsecs: 1% of the small craft's value. 22:34 < Ishmael> @More or less, and grab my old gear, though I won't be crying like one of you humans if I don't get to it anytime soon. Don't do the whole tear thing.@ 22:34 < Arthur> What about the possibility of just putting it up for sale? 22:34 < abudhabi> A cut depending on what kind of broker you hire. 22:35 < abudhabi> See the local brokers table. 22:35 < Ishmael> @Leaves delivery of my things up to third party, which could be arranged I suppose.@ 22:35 < Arthur> @Right, we'll jump to Our planet, you'll have a week to arrange paperwork and stuff for the sale, I'm sure Nev can help with that. I don't expect we'll get your stuff back any time soon though.@ 22:35 < abudhabi> Ishmael's personal belongings could be hauled by freight. 22:36 < Ziggy> (If freight doesn't keep up with us, neither do our credits. Including our ship's fund.) 22:37 < Arthur> (Credits are data, they travel on the express boats) 22:37 < Arthur> (Those are J-5 and J-6, they'll catch up) 22:37 < Ziggy> (So does mail, he's not got tons of stuff or anything, does he?) 22:37 < Arthur> (Point, he can try mailing his stuff) 22:38 < Ziggy> (That'd make it easy! It's only 5 parsecs from Ayldem to Mirage.) 22:39 < abudhabi> Mail is possible. 22:39 < Arthur> @If you can get arranged, they can stuff it on a courier, jump five it straight to Mirage.@ 22:39 < Arthur> @Otherwise, have it sent to Glisten, that's big enough that they'll run mail and stuff straight there.@ 22:40 * Arthur heads to the bridge to help with the astrogating 22:40 < Ishmael> @Should work, I'll draft up the listing with Nevar.@ 22:43 < abudhabi> OK. So mail of personal belongings to Mirage, plus auctioning off the shuttle by local broker? 22:43 < Nevar> !2d6+4 : Fly stuff? 22:43 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Fly stuff?": (5+4)+4. Total: 13. 22:43 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 : keeping her steady 22:43 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "keeping her steady": (1+3)+3. Total: 7. 22:43 < Arthur> Aye. We'll drop the message off at Our planet, unless it can be done in the time it takes us to get to the 100 diameter limit and there's a direct line from here to Ayldem. The latter seems likely, I suppose. 22:44 < abudhabi> You get permission to leave and fly off without complications. Was that a Divert Power roll, Ishmael? 22:45 < abudhabi> Arthur: Yes, you CAN order a message sent to Ayldem directly from here. 22:45 < abudhabi> There's one of them green lines on the map between Tobia and Ayldem. 22:45 < Arthur> Can Ishmael and Nev do the paperwork in time though? 22:45 < Ishmael> ((It was whatever the jump drive roll is generally for, so I guess so?)) 22:46 < Arthur> !2d6+3+4-4: Astrogate 22:46 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate": (1+3)+3+4-4. Total: 7. 22:46 < abudhabi> Ishmael, Nevar: Someone wants to roll Edu + Admin +2? 22:46 < Arthur> !2d6+3+4-4: Astrogate better! 22:46 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate better!": (6+4)+3+4-4. Total: 13. 22:48 < Ziggy> (Tobia is a size 5 planet!) 22:48 < Arthur> !2d6+1+1+2: AdminEdu+2! 22:48 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "AdminEdu+2!": (2+5)+1+1+2. Total: 11. 22:48 * Arthur does the jump math. Twice because he did it wrong the first time, then helps Ishmael finish his paperwork 22:49 < abudhabi> You do get your paperwork done and off flies a message to empower a local to auction off Ishmael's ship and mail the contents to Mirage. 22:49 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-1 22:49 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-1": (4+4)-1. Total: 7. 22:49 < abudhabi> And you are off! 22:50 < abudhabi> This is a decent place to end for the day, I think.